Complex Love
by Half-elf
Summary: It isn't as simple as saying I love you, there's always more to it then that. Both Wakka and Lulu find this out as they look within themselves and discover their true desires.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just something in my head, trying to beat its way out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

"_So what's her deal anyway?"_

"_Who?" Wakka looked up as Tidus sat next to him._

"_Lulu. She's always so closed up. It's scary."_

_Wakka chuckled lightly. "That's Lu for you. She's a hard person to get to know but there's no better person to have at your back."_

_Tidus looked at him slyly. "Sounds like you're sweet on her."_

_Wakka turned a bright shade of red and waved his arms frantically. "No, no, no, no, no. We're just friends. We grew up together."_

"_Whatever you say, dude. But what's she like?"_

_Wakka grew thoughtful. "Lulu… well she's smart and talented. She's one of the best black mages in Spira." He couldn't hide the pride in his voice. "She's got one hell of a temper but she's got a soft spot for those she calls her friends. She's loyal and fiercely protective. She's got a fire in her that makes you think you'd burn yourself if you touched her, but her skin's just soft and cool. And she's got one mean right hook."_

_He laughed quietly, remembering. "One time, when we were really young, she tried to cast a spell and ended up hitting herself. It was a thunder spell so her hair stood out on end. When I was sure she was okay, I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. She got so mad she hit me. My ears rang for days. I think that's when I…"_

"_When you what?" Tidus looked at him curiously._

_Wakka smiled self-depreciatingly. "Nothing, never mind. It looks like everyone's ready to go." They looked up to see Yuna beckoning them over. "Do me a favor. Just forget about this little talk, okay."_

"_No problem, buddy. It's not like we talked about anything important anyways." He slapped Wakka on the back and raced off to see Yuna._

_Wakka gave a soft snort. "Yeah, nothing important at all."_

O.o.o.o.o.O

Wakka rolled onto his back in bed. "That seems like such a long time ago, ya? But it's only been a little over three months since we returned to Besaid. It's funny to be dreaming about that now."

He got up and stood in his doorway. "What am I gonna do? After all this time, I can't stop caring for her. We've been all over Spira, defeated Sin, become famous but there's nothing I would like more them to settle down with her."

"Since we were little, she's been the only girl for me. But Chappu… I couldn't stand in his way. That's not what brothers do. So I stepped aside so he could be with her. I never told him that I loved her too."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "And now that he's gone, I don't want to try and take his place. I couldn't dishonor his memory like that. But it hurts to see her every day and not be able to touch her. It's killing me."

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Perhaps I'll leave Besaid. But, this is my home and I'd rather be near her then not, even if I can't be with her."

He ran his hand roughly over his face again. "Argh! Why can't love be simple?" He sighed. "I'll go for a walk, clear my head." He headed out of the village and into the woods.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: What do you think? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The second part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.O

Rikku was visiting with Yuna and Lulu while Wakka was dreaming. "So, Yunie, what're your plans?"

Yuna looked to her cousin who was lounging on the rocks at the base of the temple. "I haven't decided yet. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect to be alive after the battle. I'm still trying to take in everything that happened."

Lulu rested her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Time will heal your wounds, it heals everything."

"What about you, Lu? What's been going on with you and Wakka?" Rikku wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Come on, spill the beans sister."

Lulu rose angrily. "Me and that stubborn fool? Are you insane? I think you've been out in the sun too long, Rikku." She stormed away, leaving the girls behind with shocked expressions.

"I've never seen her so agitated. Guess we hit a nerve, huh, Yunie? How much you wanna bet we'll be hearing bells soon?"

Yuna just watched as her friend stormed off into the forest alone.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Lulu stormed through the forest, charged with energy. "I can't believe Rikku, even to suggest such a thing. To think that Wakka and I…" A picture of him with a lopsided smile, scratching the back of his head popped into her mind. She forced her thoughts to return. "That Wakka and I…" She saw him in the soft light of a campfire, deep in thought. "That Wakka and I…" She saw him move in front of her, protecting her from fiends.

She sat on a rack and dropped her head into her hand. "What if she's right?" She shook her head sharply. "I can't. Chappu… I can't, especially with his brother. I cannot dishonor his memory so."

A small voice nagged in the back of her mind. _But you've always cared for Wakka. You were just too afraid of how you felt. Chappu was safer._

"No. I was happy with Chappu. I loved him."

_Yes, you did. But not as a lover. It was Wakka who made you weak-kneed, Wakka who caused your heart to pound. But you were too afraid of these feelings so you ran. If you loved him, there was a chance you could lose him, just like you did your parents. Chappu was safer; it wouldn't hurt as badly if he left. And now you're hiding behind his memory._

"I'm no coward!" Her voice rang in the quiet. "I don't run from anything or anyone." She rubbed her forehead with her palm. "But, maybe I am too cautious. If I've learned anything from Tidus and Yuna, it is that love is worth fighting for. No matter how short a time you are together. But, still…" She hesitated, fearful of another heart break. "I need to think this through." She made her way to the spot she and Wakka used to play as children.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: You know the drill. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

It was their special place, their secret place. Wakka had found it years ago by accident. He had been playing with a blitzball when it got away from him and rolled through a bush. He pushed through to find himself at the opening of a cave. Always more curious then reasonable, he entered into its darkness. He followed its gently sloping path towards the tantalizing glow at the end of the tunnel. And, when he reached it, he entered into paradise.

Around him were high walls worn sheer by time and water. The water which was now the clear lake spread before him. Rocks jutted out over it from the small shore; useful for diving or for just laying and looking up at the sky that the opening in the cliffs allowed. And, at the entrance to this dream, was a touch of Besaid. For some of the most beautiful flowers, bushes and trees spread around the edges of the lake.

The first time, he sat there for hours, just taking in the calm beauty of it all. For here, in his secret place, there was no fear, no death, no Sin, only peace. The only person he ever showed was Lulu. And, together, they swore an oath that this would be their place and theirs alone. No one else, not even Chappu or Yuna, would be told about their oasis.

And, to this day, it was still their secret.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Lulu moved past the trees that were screening the lake as the sun began to set. She took a deep breath and felt all her worries and doubts fall away. "What is it about this place that makes everything so clear?"

She sat comfortably against a rock and watched the water ripple. A wicked smile crossed her face as she stood and began to undo her laces. "I haven't done this in ages." She laid her clothes aside carefully and walked into the cool water.

She swam slowly, the water moving over her body like a lover's caress. She dove under the surface, her braids streaming out behind her. She reached the bottom and shoved off, shooting back to the surface.

With her complete emersion she was washed clean, her mind clean and open. She floated on her back, watching as the sky darkened towards night. "I'm not happy, not really. I can't let fear hold me back. I've faced countless fiends, helped destroy Sin itself. So why can't I tell him those three simple words?"

She flopped over and began to swim laps in the water. She always thought better when she was moving. _I've risked my life, can't I risk my heart? If I don't, I'll never know how good we can be together. I'll never wake up in his arms or hear him return my love. But, what if he doesn't return my feelings? That will change everything we have together, I'll lose his friendship. And that's the most precious thing in my life. But, if he does feel the same, I'll gain so much more them I already have._

As she swam towards the shore, she heard a rustle in the bushes. Though it was rare for a fiend to find its way down here, it wasn't unheard of. For a brief moment, she looked longingly at her clothes then readied a spell. She stood waist deep in the water, she would have preferred more coverage but she needed the space to move her arms, and called the water to her. Before it came any further, she sent the spell hurtling forward.

There was a crash and a yelp them Wakka came tumbling out of the brush. "Wakka!" He shook his head to clear it and pushed himself to his feet as she sank low in the water, trying to cover everything possible. He turned towards the sound of her voice and froze at what he saw. "Don't stare, you idiot! Turn around!"

He spun around, embarrassed at catching her in such an unguarded moment. He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit of his when he was in a situation over his head. "S…sorry. I didn't think you'd be here. Weren't you with Yuna and Rikku?"

Lulu was grateful for his back being turned as a blush came across her pale features. "I was but Rikku…" The blush deepened and she had to swallow before continuing. "Rikku was being Rikku. I got aggravated by some of the things she said and left to clear my head. This is my favorite spot for doing so."

"Oh." Curiosity got the better of him. "What was she saying?"

Her reply was sharp and final. "Nothing." An awkward silence filled the night, neither comfortable with the situation but neither wanting to be the first one to leave. Lulu cleared her throat. "I thought you were going to take a nap while we girls talked. I'm surprised to find you here."

He heard the soft splashes of the water as she moved onto the rocks to dress and he fought back the picture forming in his mind. He tried to concentrate on answering her. "I was, I mean I did, but I had a dream…"

"A nightmare?"

He heard the concern in her voice and his heart jumped. "No, not a nightmare. Not a dream either, really. More of a memory, I guess. A conversation I had with Tidus not too long after he first got here."

"What was it about?"

Now it was he who was glad that his back was turned. Otherwise she would've questioned his pink cheeks. "Nothing important. But it set me thinking and I just couldn't sit still. I didn't know I was coming here until I was already here."

"Okay, you can look now."

He turned and his mouth went dry with longing. She sat on the edge of the rock, calmly unbinding her hair. Her shoes and stockings lay to the side and she dangled her feet in the water. He toed off his sandals and joined her.

They sat in the comfortable silence as the darkness fell around them. When it became too dark, she summoned a ball of light that hung over them, a variation of the spell she used at the tournament. In the quiet, a question formed in her mind. "Wakka?" He made a slight noise in response. "Have you ever thought of starting a family?"

He looked at her in surprise but her face was shielded behind a curtain of hair. One side of his mouth lifted slightly. "Yeah. I've thought about it. A lot actually. But I need to find the right girl."

"Oh. Do you…" She hesitated briefly, afraid of his answer. "Do you have someone in mind?"

He scratched the back of his head, blushing furiously, flustered by her question. "Well, I… uh… not… I… maybe…" He cleared his throat, uncomfortable under her gaze. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

She took the pins out of her hair and undid her tight bun. She worked her fingers through the tight coils, separating the raven strands. _He already loves someone._ She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back tears. "Have you told her?"

He leaned back on his hands and felt the silkiness of her hair. He tugged at it gently. "No, not yet. I'm not sure how she feels. She's been in love before and I don't know it she's over him yet. And, as much as I want to be with her, I won't dishonor his memory or rush her. They both deserve better then that." His face was serious in the darkness.

She blinked sharply. _Oh god! He's talking about Yuna._ She pulled her hair out of his hand. "She's too young for you." He pulled back at her angry tone and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You're like a brother to her, almost a father." She scrambled to her feet feeling angry, betrayed and, unexpectedly, jealous. The thought of him with someone else, even someone she loves as much as Yuna, made her feel hollow, like someone had ripped out her heart. _I've lost him, all because I was too frightened._

She leaned down to grab her shoes when he grabbed her arm. "Lu, what are you…" He lost his grip as she jerked away.

"Don't touch me pervert."

Wakka lost his temper. He took hold of her upper arms and spun her to face him, shaking her slightly when she refused to meet his gaze. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" She remained silent, a mulish expression on her face. He let out an exasperated sound. "At least tell me who you're thinking of."

Lulu's eyed flashed. "You know very well who I'm thinking of. And you're disgusting." She tried to pull away but his grip was like iron. She narrowed her eyes. "Let me go."

"No. Not till this is straightened out. I don't want you mad at me, Lu. It's bad for my health."

She was silent for a moment more them she blurted out, "Yuna."

For a full thirty seconds he stared at her, openmouthed, then he collapsed laughing. By the time he got himself under control, Lulu was fuming. He wiped his eyes. "No wonder you were so angry. Hell, I'd be angry at me too, ya?"

She sat down next to him. "So, you weren't thinking of Yuna?"

He made a face. "No way. She's too much like a sister. Besides, she's still in love with Tidus and I think she will be for a long time."

Lulu fought down a blush. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She felt relieved, giddy and anxious at the same time. "Who were you talking about then?" The more she thought about it, the more confident she became. _It has to be. It all fits. That means…_

Wakka blushed. "Boy, is it getting late. We should get to bed." His blush deepened. "I mean, we should get back to the village. Yuna and Rikku will be wondering where we got to."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him back down next to her. She knew what she wanted now, there were no more doubts. He was everything to her and she couldn't risk losing him like she thought she had tonight. "Wakka, stay with me?"

He gulped as she moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder. Cautiously, he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her tighter against him when she made no move to resist. He relaxed as the peace settled over them again.

They laid down together on the rock, staring at the star filled sky. Her long hair flowed around them like a blanket as they lay together, wrapped in each other's arms. No words were spoken, but each felt the power of the moment keenly.

"Look, a shooting star." Lulu followed his finger. He nuzzled her and whispered, "Make a wish."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. His eyes held the love she hoped for and the promise of a bright future. "I already have all that I could wish." She lay back down and cuddled into him. "I love you, Wakka. I always have."

He placed his fingers under her chin and angled her face up to meet his in a tender kiss. "I love you too, Lulu. Temper and all."

She gave a contented sigh and cuddled back down into him. After a while, the quiet was broken by her laugh. Wakka looked at her strangely. "There'll be no living with Rikku after this." Seeing his total confusion made her laugh even harder.

Wakka just shook his head. "You're insane, love. Completely insane."

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: There you have it. The end. If anyone would like to see what happens on their wedding day, just say so, if not, stick a fork in it 'cause it's done. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to hit that little button and review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here you go, the long awaited (let me stroke my ego a bit) chapter. I'm letting you know now that there is a bit of a lime at the end of the chapter. Nothing too steamy but still, I just wanted to let you know. Ok, here we go.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

They decided to return to the village separately. In the dark, they parted with a long, lingering, passionate kiss that brought the color high into her cheeks. He nuzzled her neck one last time and whispered 'I love you'. She shivered with longing as she watched him take the long way around. She took a deep breath and walked into the village. Beside the bonfire were Yuna and Rikku.

"Lulu!" Every eye turned towards her at Rikku's shout. More color rushed to her already flushed cheeks. But she held her head high as she walked towards them. As she sat next to them, Rikku shot her a sly smile. "So, where's Wakka, huh? You've both been gone a long time."

Lulu gritted her teeth at the sing-song tone but kept her voice and face even. "I don't know."

Before Rikku could open her mouth again, he called to them from the direction of the temple. "Hey! How are my girls tonight?" His eyes touched all of them but they lingered on Lulu.

Yuna watched them closely for the rest of the night. They didn't exchange many words, with Rikku there that's hard enough to do. But how it was said was different. Something had changed between them. They were more comfortable in each other's presence then they had been in a long time. _What could have happened?_

Not long after, people began to drift away to their beds. Wakka stood with a loud yawn and bowed comically to Yuna and Rikku. They took his offered hand up, Rikku teasing him about his strength. "Com on tough guy, my grandmother could help us up quicker." He shot her a look and she stuck out her tongue. He then turned to Lulu.

He held out his hand and gently lifted her from her seat on the ground. Their eyes locked on each other even after she stood. There was a whispered 'Thank you' and a lingering touch. Then she moved to go to her hut on the outskirts of the village. Wakka followed her with his eyes until he remembered Yuna and Rikku's presence. He turned around to meet their questioning gaze.

A slight color touched his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I'm bushed. I'll see you girls in the morning, ya?" He hurried and disappeared into his hut.

The cousins shared a glance and smiled. Together, they walked off, arm in arm, wondering about their friends' love life.

O.o.o.o.o.O

These things went on for weeks. Brief touches as they passed each other, stolen kisses when no one was looking, and time spent in their oasis. But it wasn't enough. At least, not for one of them.

"Why do we have to hide this?" His words were directed to the back of her head as they walked, hand in hand, down the tunnel.

"Because."

"Because. Because!? That's not an answer, Lu. I want a real one."

She sighed and faced him. "Because we just can't let anyone know, Wakka. That's why."

He shook his head. "That's still not an answer. Why can't we? We've done nothing wrong. We're not committed to anyone else. After everything we've been through, we deserve to be happy. No one would deny us that." His hand traced her cheek lovingly but she jerked away. "Lu?"

With her back turned to him she spoke harshly. "We just can't, Wakka. How many times do I have to repeat myself? I didn't think you were **that** much of a simpleton."

Her icy tome was laced with acid and it cut Wakka deeply. "Lu?" His tone was bewildered, hurt as he whispered her name. Despite his entreaty, though, she kept her back to him. She had been so loving lately and he had been so happy that her sudden shift left him confused, off balance. But, as the silence built, confusion gave way to anger.

"What is wrong with you? What is wrong with people knowing what we have together? You've been of so careful since that night, making sure no one found out about us. Why? Are you scared it'd lessen your image, make you appear soft? Or are you ashamed of having fallen for someone as low as me? Is that it? You're embarrassed for having such a simpleton as a lover?"

Not once during his tirade did she turn around. Not once did she speak up to deny what he feared to be the truth. And her silence cut him far deeper then any sword ever could.

Pain lanced through him and he turned towards the entrance. "I guess that's it then. We'll go back to being what we were before. Just two people who live in the same village." He cast one more glance over his shoulder to see her back still ram rod straight, shoulders squared, and head high. A pang went through his heart at leaving his beauty but he couldn't continue on if she was embarrassed of him, if she was ashamed of her feelings for him. A grimace played on his mouth and he started to walk away. "Goodbye, Lulu."

He couldn't see the tears streaming down her face as she listened to him leave.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Wakka was angry. Angry at her for the pain she caused and angry at himself for actually thinking he was worthy of her. The mixture of anger and self-pity was such a dangerous combination that people learned quickly to stay away from him.

It was odd for them to see the normally jovial Wakka sulking down the street, growling at anyone who came too close. People wondered at the sudden change in temperament, especially since he'd been so cheerful lately. There were a few people who gleaned the truth, some of the older villagers who watched the two of them grow up and two very close, very meddling friends.

"So, what are we gonna do about this, Yunie?" The girls watched as Lulu passed by with a shuttered look on her face. "Wakka's on edge and Lulu's walking around closed off from everyone. And not her usual 'I'm-the-mysterious-Black-Mage-who's-too-cool-to-be-open-and-friendly' sort of way."

"I wish I knew. Something must have happened. Lu looks so guilty."

"Ahh, a lover's quarrel. How romantic."

"I think this goes beyond a little lover's spat. This is much more serious." Yuna watched with a worried look as Wakka brushed by Lulu without so much as a glance. "I've never seen him so angry. But I think there's also a great deal of hurt there as well."

Rikku bounced up from her seat. "I say we tie them together and lock them in a room until they make up."

Yuna giggled. "Right. And after they get free, it they don't kill each other, Lulu hunts us down. At which point I tell her it was all your idea."

She dropped back into the seat with a pout. "Meanie." Under her breath she mumbled. "I still think it'd work."

Yuna observed Lulu as she watched Wakka. She took in the guilty expression along with traces of fear. _What in the world is wrong?_ "I think I'll go talk with her." Rikku got up to follow but Yuna pushed her gently back into the chair. "I think it'd be best if I went alone. She doesn't need teasing right now."

That made her pout harder then ever. "I can be serious." She deflated at the look Yuna sent her. "Alright. But you better fill me in later."

Yuna smiled and walked up to Lulu. With very little persuasion, they went back to Lulu's tent. Lulu busied herself as Yuna leaned back in a chair. After five minutes of watching her clean the same table, Yuna spoke up. "What's going on between you and Wakka?"

Lulu jumped and dropped the bottle she was holding. She turned her head to hide the blush creeping over her features. "Nothing. There's nothing between us."

"I'm not blind, Lu. Nor am I stupid. You were both so happy for a while then…" She gestured to finish the sentence. "I thought you'd finally gotten the courage to say you loved him."

She looked at her friend in shock. "You knew?"

Yuna smiled. "Of course I knew. Though I don't know why you didn't say anything to anybody."

"You knew?" Her voice was still laced with disbelief.

"Yes, I did. It was always clear that Wakka loved you but I wasn't sure how you felt. But I've seen you together and I know how much you worry for him. You might've been harsh with him at times but I've also seen you risk your life for him. And I know that you care for him deeply. When you guys started acting so happy, I was sure that you loved him back. So what happened?"

Lulu dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Yuna. As shocking as that was, it was even more so when Yuna felt tears. "Lu?"

"I've been so stupid. Such a coward." She leaned back and Yuna wiped away the tears that lingered. "I was afraid if I told him, he'd break my heart. Then, after I did, I was afraid we'd break yours."

Yuna blinked in confusion. "My heart?"

She nodded. "You'd just lost Tidus, I didn't want to hurt you by seeing us together."

Her smile seemed to brighten Lulu's mood. "Nothing would make me happier then to have two of my best friends find love."

"I don't know what to do now. Wakka's so angry with me. I couldn't explain why I didn't want anybody to know about us. I didn't know how. He thinks I'm ashamed of him. I'm not."

"Then tell him."

"But I'm still afraid."

Her head bent and whispering, Yuna could barely hear what she said. "Of what?"

Lulu looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. "What if I lose him? I can't bear to have my heart hurt again."

"And your heart doesn't hurt now?" Silence greeted her question. "That's what I thought. There's a risk in love but that's true in anything really worth having. You'll have to work for it, protect it, nourish it and have faith in it. Trust in him and his love for you and nothing will keep you apart."

Lulu gave her a wry smile. "How'd you get to know so much?"

"I had great teachers." She gave her friend a hug. "Talk to him, don't throw this away." Yuna left, feeling much better about her friends' situation.

Lulu thought about going to him right then but she changed her mind. Better to do it later, when her eyes weren't so red and her head didn't hurt so much. "I'll just take a nap." She lied down, resolved to talk to him after she woke up.

She didn't wake up till late that night. She could still hear some of the villagers around the fire so she decided to wait till after they had gone to bed. As she waited, she stripped the beads from her hair and let it hang loose around her shoulders. Her black dress slid to the floor and she slipped into the violet dress he had given her. Sleeveless and low cut, it hugged her waist before flaring out to end at her ankles.

She paced around her room until all was quiet outside. Taking a deep breath to clam herself, she walked barefoot (nothing kinky, I just hate shoes) to Wakka's tent. He was a restless sleeper, she'd been on enough trips with him to know, it took him a while to go to bed.

She pushed open the tent flap and called softly to him. "Wakka." He must have been getting ready for bed because he stood there only in his pants. Her mouth went dry with longing.

He stood, stock still, as he watched her move through the opening. She looked like a dark angel, serene, beautiful and completely sensual. _I knew that color would show off her eyes._ He realized the direction of his thoughts had taken and yanked them back on course. He turned away from her. "I see you waited until no one would see you."

"Wakka, I didn't want to make a scene. I…"

He cut her off. "I'm not in the mood, Lulu. I don't think my brain could take a complex conversation now."

She winced at the sharp edge his voice had taken. This wasn't going to be easy. _But it's worth the fight._ "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, and that makes everything all better." He chucked his shirt across the room. It didn't do much but it made him feel a little better. He turned to face her, locking her in place with his gaze. "And what are you sorry for?"

Suddenly, she found his floor absolutely fascinating. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. For making you think that I could ever be ashamed of you." He started to speak but she held up a hand to stop him. "Please, let me finish. I was afraid. Afraid that seeing us together would hurt Yuna, and she had already gone through so much. At least, that's what I convinced myself I was worried about."

She stopped talking and he took a step towards her, urging her on. "What were you really afraid of?"

She took an answering step towards him and looked him in the eye. "I was afraid that, if everyone knew, something would happen to make me lose you. As long as it was our secret it would be alright. You'd be safe."

Closing the distance between them, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing in the world could make me leave you. I'll fight with everything I have to protect this." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lulu. Even when I'm angry at you I can't stop loving you."

She flung her arms around his neck and hang on tightly. "I love you so much. It's been killing me to be away from you."

"It's killing me, too." He choked out.

She released her death grip quickly. "Sorry."

He smiled at her, loving and hungry. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, bringing her tight against him. His tongue traced her lip, begging entrance. When she parted her lips he swept in, rejoicing in the taste of her. As he explored her mouth his hands drifted down, bringing her tighter against him. Her hands tangled in his hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Before they could go too far, he broke the kiss and held her at arms length. Her unfocused eyes and flushed cheeks almost caused him to waiver but he held firm. "I want to… I want to know if you're sure about this. Because I've waited so long I don't think I could stop if we kept going."

She traced a hand along his cheek and smiled when he shivered. "I'm sure." She tried to move closer to him but he kept her away.

"No more doubts or fears?"

She shook her head. "No more doubts or fears. I trust you and I know we can protect this." He smiled and she pressed herself against him. "Now, can we keep going?"

"Oh, yes." They devoured each other's mouths as hands began to roam. He moved to her neck, nibbling the sensitive area where the neck meets the shoulder. And he pulled her hands away just long enough to slide the dress from her shoulders. He breathed in awe. "You're beautiful."

She surprised herself by not being shy. He was the first man to ever see her this way. _I guess it's because this feels so right._

He lifted her up and placed her gently on the bed then crawled in with her. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. She reached up and rolled him over. The rest of the night was filled with love and laughter until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A long while later, Wakka woke up to find her still snuggled up next to him. He smiled down at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked towards the door and let out a soft sigh. Years of camping out doors had trained him to be able to sense the time. And it was time for her to leave.

He gently shook her awake. "Lu, time to get up, love." She mumbled and wriggled further under the covers. He smiled. "You never were a morning person." He leaned down and kissed her awake.

She stretched, making him fight to keep his mind on what he was supposed to be doing. "It's still early. Why are you waking me up?"

He smiled and pushed out of bed, ignoring her protest. "Well, if you don't want anyone to know about us yet, I should get you home."

She tugged him back down. "That's alright. I'm quite happy right here." She arched up and kissed him, effectively ending any plans to leave his bed for a few hours.

O.o.o.o.o.O

"Rikku, have you seen Lulu? I've looked everywhere for her."

"Nope, sorry Yunie. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if she spoke to Wakka yet."

"Yeah. Hey, let's ask Wakka if he's seen her. If she hasn't talked to him we're no worse off but if she has we'd be the first to get the juicy details."

Yuna shook her head. "You're horrible, you know, you really are." She thought a few moments. "What're we waiting for? Let's go." The girls ran to his hut, talking and laughing all the while. Without waiting, they simply threw the covering aside and went in. What they saw stopped them cold.

Snuggling closely on the bed, still asleep and covered, thankfully, were their two friends. Mouths open in shock, they stared until Rikku took a breath to speak. Yuna shoved her out the door with near super human speed.

Faces bright red and still shaken, they simply looked at each other until Rikku spoke. "Well, I guess that answers our question." It started as a chuckle then built till both girls were clutching their sides, doubled over in laughter. Hearing movement inside, they moved away to get a better look at the door.

A short while later, Wakka emerged first. He reached out a hand and drew a glowing Lulu to his side. With her hair in one long braid and the violet dress, she had never looked more lovely. She reached up and kissed him, in full view of the village. They didn't realize the attention they were getting until the applause started.

They broke apart to see their friends and neighbors clapping madly. Along with a few whistles and one 'it's about time' which, surprisingly, wasn't from Rikku but from the old lady closest to the village entrance.

Lulu blushed and Wakka scratched the back of his head in embarrassment but drew her closer to his side. He raised his hand in a bid for silence and cleared his throat. "How do you all feel about a wedding?"

More cheers. The women swept Lulu away, already busily planning. While the men congratulated Wakka on marrying one of the most beautiful, if most feisty, women in Spira.

The preparations were done quickly and, in less then a week, they were exchanging vows.

Instead of in the temple, they exchanged vows on the beach. Bright specks of light danced above the guest's heads as the sun set. Wakka stood next to Yuna, who better to preside over their wedding then their best friend and High Summoner, and turned to watch Lulu walk towards him.

She had vetoed the white dress, she had never liked the color, and he was glad. The dress was pale purple and fit to enhance her natural beauty. Her hair was down, just as he liked it, and decorated with deep violet blooms. In her hands she carried a bouquet of flowers he had gathered from their spot. That was the only place on Besaid they grew. The deep reds and purples were perfect for her.

She reached his side and they joined hands, locking eyes and smiling. The ceremony flew by and, before he knew it, they were kissing as Yuna proclaimed them husband and wife.

The night was filled with laughter, song and dance as they all celebrated a wonderful event. Stories were told of glorious heroes and there was the usual fight for the bouquet (the old lady won).

But, as the night ended, Lulu and Wakka sat overlooking the water. She sat curled in his lap as his chin rested on her head. She sighed. "Can you believe we're actually married? A few months ago I never expected that I could be so happy."

He kissed her neck. "Neither did I, love. Neither did I." She turned on his lap and raised her chin for a kiss. Before it became too heated, he picked her up bridal style and took her to his… to their home.

Across the way, Rikku and Yuna stood talking. Rikku nudged Yuna in the side. "See, I told you we'd be hearing wedding bells soon." She held out her hand. "Pay up."

Yuna dug into her purse and pulled out fifty Gil. This was one bet she didn't mind losing. "It's not like I said they wouldn't get married. I just thought they'd take a little longer."

Rikku smiled. "A bet's a bet, Yunie."

She sighed and slapped the money into her cousin's out stretched hand. "That's the last time I'm betting with you."

End

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: Well, I hope you all liked it. 'Cause it was fun writing it. I hope I didn't mess with anyone's favorite character too much. Well, that's all I have to say except hit the button and leave a review. Thanks guys.


End file.
